


Fifty Ways to Kiss Someone | Vocal Synths

by doremy



Category: CeVIO, UTAU, VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Look at tags to see if I accepted your request :)), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremy/pseuds/doremy
Summary: Request a vocal synths ship and I’ll do a prompt of kissing for them. Ships and prompts will be tagged as I write them.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito, IA/Yuzuki Yukari, Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi, Kagamine Len/Zhiyu Moke, Kaito/Kit Fuyuki, Kumono Tsuki/Shigure Nao, Luo Tianyi/Zhiyu Moke, Momone Momo/Utane Uta | Defoko, Namine Ritsu/Soune Taya, Soune Taya/Utane Uta | Defoko, YOHIOloid/KYO, anon/CUL (Vocaloid), flower/Yuzuki Yukari, kokone/Tohoku Zunko
Comments: 107
Kudos: 21





	1. List of Prompts

  1. …good morning.
  2. …goodnight.
  3. ~~…goodbye.~~
  4. ~~…where it hurts.~~
  5. …where it doesn’t hurt.
  6. …on a falling tear.
  7. ~~…to shut them up.~~
  8. …in secrecy.
  9. ~~…in public.~~
  10. …desperately.
  11. …in joy.
  12. …in grief.
  13. …discreetly.
  14. …casually.
  15. ~~…passionately.~~
  16. ~~…lazily.~~
  17. …to distract.
  18. …as encouragement.
  19. …for luck.
  20. …on a scar.
  21. ~~…on a place of insecurity.~~
  22. ~~…in a rush of adrenaline.~~
  23. …in relief.
  24. …in danger.
  25. ~~…as a ‘yes’.~~
  26. …as an apology.
  27. …as a suggestion.
  28. …as a lie.
  29. ~~…as a promise.~~
  30. …as comfort.
  31. …after a small rejection.
  32. …to wake yours up.  

  33. ~~…forcefully.~~
  34. …to pretend.
  35. …to gain something.
  36. …to give up control.
  37. …without a motive.
  38. …because yours is running out of time.
  39. …because mine is.
  40. ~~…because the world is ending.~~
  41. …because the world is saved.
  42. …out of pride.
  43. …out of greed.
  44. …out of lust.
  45. …out of anger.
  46. …out of envy or jealousy.
  47. …out of spite.
  48. …out of habit.
  49. …out of necessity.
  50. ~~…out of love~~



Request any ship. Can’t promise the chapter will be up to your exact expectation, buuut this is mostly for me to practice writing couples kissing. One ship per prompt, so first come is first serve!

I also can’t promise the kissing descriptions will be accurate because I have never been in a relationship.


	2. Prompt 3: “...goodbye.” Utane Uta “Defoko”/Soune Taya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by whimsycreator :p 
> 
> This chapter is Prompt 3: “...goodbye.” With the ship Utane Uta “Defoko”/Soune Taya.

“Do you have to go?”

Uta frowned at Taya’s tearful expression. “I do. I wish I didn’t, but...”

“I know,” Taya sighed, reaching up to brush away the forming tears. They were replaced by new ones almost instantly, and Uta couldn’t help but feel a pang of sorrow.

Recently Uta’s father had announced to the family his plan to retire. His children accepted his decision, and they had all planned to be with him for the majority of the planning... however, something unexpected came up, and now Uta was expected to return home for an undefined amount of time.

Mere weeks before she graduated from Sonare. 

“Look, I don’t want to go.” Uta cupped Taya’s face in her hands as gently as she could, gazing into his golden eyes. “But I have to. My family needs me, Taya.”

“I understand your siblings needing you.” Taya choked out, “But I don’t understand how your father can be so... so _demanding_.”

Uta presses a kiss to Taya’s nose, smiling in reassurance. “This might be a chance to remediate with him.”

Taya smiles tearfully in bitter irony. “Usually it’s _my_ job to be optimistic.”

“No, I think that title belongs to Teto.” Uta corrects playfully, brushing away the tears from Taya’s eyes. “I promise I’ll be back soon. I’ll call, email, write, whatever I need to do to talk to you.”

“You’ll tell me if your father is rude?” Taya asks, concern lacing his voice.

“I promise.” Uta finished with kiss to her special one’s mouth. The kiss was bittersweet, and it ended far sooner than they would have liked for it to.

Uta smiled again, trying to reassure Taya without words that it would be fine.

Taya smiled back as more tears ran down his face. “I’ll be sure to let everyone know you’re on the way to the airport.”

“Thanks.” Uta nodded as she loaded her suitcase into the trunk of the Über. “Make sure no one touches my violin for me, alright?”

“I’ll guard it with my life.” Taya responds, opening the door to the car. He closed the door for her as well— ever the gentleman.

Uta gave directions to the driver and rolled down the window to exchange one last kiss with Taya.

The nighttime seemed so much more foreshadowing in the context of leaving friends behind for a man you had barely connected to as a child... could Uta really even refer to him as part of her family?

“He’s not part of my family,” She said aloud. Taya looked confused for a moment before Uta finished. “You’re my family. You, Ruko, Ritsu, Teto and Momo are to. I’ll miss you, Taya.”

“Say hi to your siblings for me.” He smiled genuinely for the first time that night; Uta wished she could frame his happiness somewhere special, where no one could ever touch it.

“I will.” Uta responds. But by then the Über had already started moving, leaving the purple-haired woman alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask for feels and you get feels


	3. Prompt 5: "...passionately." Luo Tiyani/Zhiyu Moke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Fearless Shipper from Wattpad!
> 
> This chapter is Prompt 5: "...passionately." with the ship of Luo Tiyani/Zhiyu Moke. Enjoy!

"Moke?"

Moke smiled, "Yeah, that's my name."

"I..." Tiyani blearily rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Supporting a friend," Moke replied, soft kindness glimmering in his gaze. "I heard you ran out of comfort food from a little birdy."

Tiyani brought a hand up to her face, "Xing really posted that, didn't she?"

"Yup." Moke chuckled. He held up a grocery bag full of food. "Can I come in? I promise it'll be worth it."

Tiyani opened her apartment's door a little further, hinges echoing throughout the hall. "Come in... sorry for the mess."

"It's fine." Moke responded. He took care to step over a discarded tissue box, setting the bag down on the kitchen table. "Not to prod, but... are you alright?"

Tiyani gave a shrill laugh. "I'm fine! Just a break-up! Nothing major, just making the same mistakes over and over again."

 _I'm not sure whether to be concerned for Tiyani or scared for my health.._. Moke winced as he set items away in their proper places. He settled on heating up some ramen for them for a snack- it was almost certain that Tiyani hadn't eaten anything since Xingchen visited. 

"Look... I know relationships can be hard, but once you find the right person, I promise it gets better."

"Yeah, sure. That's what everyone tells me..." Tiyani was now sitting down on her couch, which was adjacent to her TV. She was holding a stuffed bear from a carnival the Vsingers had gone to in their senior year, before they went their separate ways. Even now, ten years since high school graduation, Moke could remember exactly where their futures had taken them...

Longya, obviously, ended up continuing his grooming to inherit the Yuezheng Group's CEO position from his father. Qingxian wound up getting scouted for the modeling business, and on the day of her departure Yanhe tagged along for the opportunity to see the world. Moke got a scholarship to one of the top colleges in Japan, leaving Tiyani and Ling, who had maintained a healthy relationship from high school, alone in China. 

But as Moke was visiting Tiayni for relationship comfort, it was obvious that the Tiayni/Ling ship hadn't exactly sailed smoothly.

"I'm just so tired." Tiyani groaned, pushing her face into the bear. "Love isn't supposed to be this hard..."

"The good things in life generally aren't easy to get," Moke replied, his heart aching for this sad blob of melancholy that was known as Luo Tiyani. 

Tiyani sighed, the sound echoing about in her apartment. "None of my relationships have worked out in the end. I'm starting to think no one loves me." Moke was aware she was talking more to herself than him, but he couldn't stop the reply that shot out of his mouth.

"That's not true," He snapped, inwardly flinching at how harsh his voice came out. He softened his tone, not making eye contact with her. "You're sweet, kind and thoughtful. You have an amazing voice and are always there for your friends; anyone who's broken up with you is an idiot. Even Ling. Hell, if no one's going to date you, I will." Moke mumbled the last part, a blush rising to his ears. "I've been waiting for you since high school, anyways..."

"Did you..." Tiyani broke the silence, bashfulness lacing her voice. "Did you mean that?"

"E-Every word." Moke stuttered, the full weight of his confession sinking in. "I mean... if you don't want to start up a new relationship, I-I'm fine with that, you can take all the time you n-"

"No, no." Tiyani cut him off, "I.. I think I'm fine with someone like you, Moke."

Moke finally managed to move his gaze from the counter, and locked eyes with Tiyani, who was slowly crossing the room towards him. For the first time in a long time, Moke saw her smile- a genuine smile, not the smile she posted on her account for fans. He remembered this smile from school... in their band. 

Having only done the act of kissing a few times, Moke was sure that his kissing was gross. Definitely inexperienced; but somehow, pressed up against the girl he had harbored an unrequited crush for for at least a decade, he found that kissing came almost naturally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD  
> school and a lifeguard job got in the way a little,,, but im back :D
> 
> I'm very unhappy with how this came out but i didn't want to make you wait any longer! i hope you understand :|


	4. Prompt 7: "...to shut them up." Soune Taya/Namine Ritsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Ceramix, here is Prompt 7 "...to shut them up." with Soune Taya and Namine Ritsu! enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost titled this chapter as Soune/Taya  
> it's nice having battery power running on 12%

Taya stared down at his phone, both holding and scrolling with one hand. His other had a firm grip on the messenger bag, to ensure it wouldn't fall or get swiped easily. Living in the city had taught him quite a lot, mostly how to avoid getting scammed by side shows and how to avoid petty thefts.

City life also taught him when to be out and about... which was not at night.

Well, like an idiot, he was out at night.

People seemed to be busy even at this time of day (night? Taya was too sleep deprived to even come up with the proper term); growing up a much smaller urban area, Taya had never been exposed to busy streets like these. Though, to be honest, he had been expecting life like this-- it was the intensity of college he hadn't been expecting.

Just who thought it was a good idea to place _both_ of the courses that he _needed_ to get a good graduates degree in the _night_ class section? The temptation to have a functional schedule was just too much.

The job offer at Denny’s... getting paid twenty dollars per hour... it was just... too much... more precisely, it was too _good_ of an offer to pass up... now he was working and/or studying twenty-four-seven... 

Why must the gods be so cruel...? All Taya wanted a good nights rest...

"H-Hey! Toune!" 

Taya glanced up, confused. Was someone calling him? 

A sudden weight on his arm caused him to glance down, which had him face-to-face with a short, long-haired young lady. She beamed up at him, lacing her fingers through his. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you here! How've you been?"

"...me?" Taya blinked stupidly. "I- sorry. Who are you...?"

"Just play along," The woman leaned over to him and hissed, squeezing his hand with much more force than necessary. She smiled again, though the expression was much more forced if anything. "Hey, babe, how about we get a drink?"

"Sure?" Taya answered, more confused than he had ever been in his life. "I-I know a place."

"Cool!" She exclaimed. And as if sealing the act of being a couple, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Somehow managing to not short-circut on the spot, Taya fell in line as she lead them to a local café. Oddly, they took a rather confusing route to the destination, and Taya couldn't help but notice his newfound companion being a little sketchy. She kept glancing behind her, as if looking for something. She would often force their walking pace to be much faster than Taya was used to- his feet were cramping when they entered the café. 

A waitress smiled at them kindly, "Good evening, patrons! What would you two like to have?"

"I'll have a vanilla latte, please," said the woman. 

"Ah, I'll have one of those as well, please." 

"Certainly. Your orders will be right there," The waitress briskly walked away, and the table Taya and his companion sat at was enveloped in silence. 

Taya eventually broke the suffocating tension. "Um... do you mind telling me what's happening?"

The woman let out a long, drawn-out sigh. She slumped back into her chair, somehow looking more tired than a new mother. "Yeah. Sorry about all that... I just needed to get away from a creep."

"Oh!" Taya remembered seeing some posts about situations like these. "I'm sorry to hear that. If I had known what was going on, I probably could have been a bit more helpful." 

"No, no, you're fine," The woman sat up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm Ritsu. We have the same English course, so you were really the only option I had in the street. I'm lucky you were still out."

"So, um, what _were_ you doing out like that?" Taya asked, clearing his throat. "I remember hearing that women shouldn't be out so late..."

Ritsu scoffed, "I'm not a woman."

Taya blinked, "I-"

"My pronouns are those of a male," Ristu explained, "I just cross-dress." 

"Oh..." Taya glanced away, unsure how to respond. "S-Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You're fine," Ritsu replied, waving him off. S- He seemed genuinely unconcerned, much to Taya's surprise. "I'm used to it by now. Sometimes I just let people call me female-- it's less of a hassle, to be honest. And to answer your question about me being out so late? I was just hanging out with some friends. I was stupid enough to refuse a ride home, which was obviously a mistake-- you don't happen to know how to get to the dorms from here, do you?"

"I can send you the route through messages." Taya offered, silently relieved from the change of subject. "Or I can walk you there. I'm alright walking to my apartment later-- you never know if you're still being followed, after all."

"True..." Ritsu sighed, his brow furrowed. "Well, I guess you can come with me. I did pretend to go on a date with you, after all."

"Shall we go?" 

Ritsu smiled, standing up. "I believe we shall. Thanks again-- you're quite a gentleman."

"N-No problem," Taya squeaked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE IBE BEEN BUSY DYIGN OF WRITETRES BLOCK  
> please forgive me _sobs_


	5. Prompt 9: "...in public." Utane Uta | Defoko/Momone Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9 "...in public." with Defoko/Momo! Hope you enjoy!

"Look!" 

Uta glanced over to where Momo was pointing- there was a small pool of water gathered between the rocks, and some fish were swimming around within it. 

"Take a picture, Uta!" Momo demanded, hardly containing her excitement. "This is definitely going to be framed!"

Uta rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's childish behavior, but complied nonetheless. She snapped a picture of the tide pool with the Nikon camera hanging around her neck, lowering it a moment later to allow Momo to see the result. 

Currently, Uta and Momo were on a field trip at the beach. Their town was pretty small, located on the coast of Japan. They were enrolled in the local university together, where their friends had finally managed to set them up on a date, which evolved into a lovely relationship. The two girls were also lucky enough to have a fun-loving professor who regularly took his class outside. It was a nice change of pace from the normal textbook lesson. 

Momo, balancing precariously on the rocky barrier, lowered her bare feet into the tide pool, smiling as the fishes nudged against her toes. "The water's so warm."

"Probably because it's been sitting in the sun all day." Uta glanced around for a place to set the camera down, but ended up finding nowhere to put it. Sighing in defeat, she sat down next to her girlfriend, holding the camera in her lap. 

Uta smiled as she felt Momo place a hand atop of hers. Over the course of dating her, Uta found that Momo was pretty shy when it came to showing affection. She would go all out when it came to late-night cuddle parties in their dorm, but out in public it would be extremely rare to see her showing affection. Uta was fine with it, though; she was never one to be affectionate in public either.

Glancing over toward her. Uta found she couldn't resist the temptation to tease her. It was something about the way the light hit her face made her too cute to resist. Without a second thought, Uta leaned over and placed a firm, but loving, kiss on Momo's cheek.

The girl seemed to short circuit for a moment, cheeks blooming into a wonderful, rose-colored blush. "I- wha-"

Uta smiled, taking Momo's hand in hers. "You looked cute. I couldn't resist."

Momo finally snapped out of her stupor, her blush dying down as she did so. The pinkette glanced to the side, pouting. "Give me a warning next time, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Uta chuckled. She leaned over to rest her head on Momo's shoulder. It was usually the other way around, given that Uta was the taller of the two, but this was a nice change of pace. It was even nicer when Uta felt Momo rest her cheek on her head.


	6. Prompt 16: “...lazily.” KAITO/Hatsune Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon E. Mouse!
> 
> This chapter is Prompt 16: “...lazily.” with the ship of KAITO/Hatsune Miku.

“I’m home!” Miku announced as she took off her shoes. Chiptune, her dog, happily yapped and dashed up to her, sniffing her legs and licking them through her socks.

She leaned down and scratched him behind his ears, smiling at him. “I missed you too, Chiptune.”

 _At least someone came to welcome me..._ She internally grumbled.

No, that wasn’t fair... Kaito had been hard at work, just like her. Even if COVID ruined his chances at going overseas for that business trip he’d been grinding for, Crypton still found a way for him to get that trip done. That way being through a computer. That kept him locked up in his office for undefined amounts of time for weeks on end. Away from all human interaction. 

Miku was definitely not mad about that.

Walking into their house, Miku flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, she found that there wasn’t anything interesting on besides the news. Sighing in defeat, she turned the device off and instead turned to food as her comfort.

Scouring through the refrigerator, Miku found that all her pudding had been devoured by Kaito, so she settled for a turkey sandwich instead.

Chiptune watched as she assembled the food, no doubt waiting for her to drop something.

“Fine, one piece.” Miku flung a sliver of meat down at the terrier, who greedily lapped it up off the wooden floor. He looked back up for more. “No, human food is bad for doggi— don’t give me that look, Chippy.”

After assembling the sandwich and eating in relative silence, Miku found herself on the couch again, staring at the TV once more.

“Oh Chiptune...” Miku sighed, beckoning her beloved Jack Russell onto her lap (he gladly conceded to her command). “Do you think Kaito will ever notice me? Are we back to high school, where I, his junior, am constantly vying for his attention?”

Chiptune tilted his head, his eyes shimmering as if to say, Miku you idiot. You’re married to him.

“Okay, yeah, maybe that was dramatic...” Miku sighed. _Great, now I’m talking to animals_.

As if summoned, Kaito, in all his overworked handsomeness, came sauntering into the room. He was grumbling under his breath and scratching the back of his neck, holding a few sheets of paper in his hand, no doubt all of them for work.

“Ah, you decided to show your face!” Miku cheered, leaning over the back of the couch to greet her husband. “I was wondering if you’d keep yourself cooped up in there.”

Kaito looked up, dazed, as if Miku’s voice broke him out of some sort of work trance (it probably did). “Oh. Miku.”

Some greeting. Miku’s left eye twitched. “Yes, welcome home to me to.”

“Right, sorry babe.” Kaito chuckled, and all of Miku’s aggravation disappeared in an instant. “I’ve been busy.”

As he walked by, he pecked her on the cheek absentmindedly. Miku smiled after him, reaching down to pet Chiptune in a daze of love.

Chiptune, who was testing his teeth out on her foot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a fan of kaito/miku :/  
> i hope this was a good read for you Anon E. Mouse!


	7. Prompt 21: "...on a place of insecurity." YOHIOloid/KYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by waveylovesyohioloid :D
> 
> This chapter is Prompt 21: "...on a place of insecurity." with the ship YOHIOloid/KYO

"Are you _sure_ you're fine with this?" Yohio asks the same question for the fiftieth time. It takes all of Kyo's willpower not to scream and chuck the box of ceramics into the concrete wall. "I don't want to pressure you..."

"Babe, for the last time," Kyo turned to his boyfriend, taking extra care in placing the box of ceramics down on the ground ( _gently_ ). "I'm fine. I was the one who suggested we move in together, remember? The fact you're a vampire doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah but..." Yohio casts a glance across the road, where a (presumably) human couple- probably newlyweds, judging on how touchy they were with each other's... _ahem_... assets- was gardening together in the sun. "If anyone ever found out I was a monster, they'd probably flip their lids. I don't want to put you in any sort of danger..."

Kyo blew some frustrated air out of his nose, resisting the urge- yet again- to throw something glass at the wall. In a world where monsters and humans resided side by side, it was extremely rare for an inter-species relationship (human/vampire, human/werewolf, human/selkie, etc.) to exist. Kyo and Yohio were an example of that 'rare' occurrence happening; they were a human and vampire living together. As a couple.

Well, they were just beginning to live together... moving in was the start of a new era, Kyo was absolutely certain of it.

"Hio, I don't care about assholes judging us." Kyo maneuvered around the various boxes to reach his beloved vampire. When he did, he reached to grasp the blonde's hand; the one with various sorts of ancient jewelry on it. "Let them. I'm fine with all that, and even if they do find out, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, but still..." Hio's fingers subconsciously drifted over the scars on his neck. The bite he sustained from when he had gotten turned was fresh as ever. "I'd feel awful if you got hurt because of me."

"Even if I did get hurt, it wouldn't be your fault," Kyo argued. "It'd probably be their fault- you know, rioting. And if they _do_ riot we'll have to go, but that's a given, aye?"

Hio still looked unconvinced, lowering his hand from his scar. Kyo took the opportunity to press a gentle, reassuring kiss to the scar- he had to get on his tiptoes to do this, curse you bad genes- and was pleased when Yohio set his hands on his waist as he stood flat-footed once more. Kyo took a moment to gaze into Yohio's beautifully unnatural crimson eyes, and allowed a reassuring smile to spread his lips. "Hio, I promise you. Nothing will happen to us here. We'll lay low." 

Yohio chuckled, a pleasant blush blooming across his face. "Alright. Thanks, Kyo."

"No worries," Kyo responds, patting Hio's shoulder affectionately as he broke the hug. "C'mon, we've got a lot more unpacking to do."

"Right. Fuck."

"Maybe later, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. psats suck  
> 2\. i love me some vampire gays


	8. Prompt 22: “...in a rush of adrenaline.” V Flower/Yuzuki Yukari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by juice
> 
> This is Prompt 22: “...in a rush of adrenaline.” with the ship V Flower/Yuzuki Yukari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write yukari as a neet edgelord gamer or fluffy domestic nerd there is no in between

“Results aren’t in yet?” Flower asked, glancing over at her friend.

“No.” squeaked Yukari, looking ready to puke.

Flower, in an attempt to sooth her friend's nerves, patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure you did fine."

"That's what they all say." Yukari whined, hanging her head, "Then you find out you bombed it and will never get in to a decent college."

Flower winced. So much for attempting to calm her...

For context, Yukari and Flower had been best friends since elementary school. Throughout middle school and high school they were each others' tutors in weaker subjects they could help each other out with, which had been the majority of them for Yukari. Now, Flower had been helping Yukari study for a college exam, and they were awaiting the response. 

_Yukari_ was awaiting the response, at least. Flower was there for moral support. 

"I'm so nervousss..." Yukari drawled, sinking into her seat. "What if I get rejected? What if I get in?"

"Why are you asking the second question?" Flower asked, blinking in confusion. "Isn't it a good thing if you get in?"

"Yeah, but what would I do after getting the yes?" Yukari retorted. "Jump for joy like a five year old?"

"Would you kiss me?" Flower asked cheekily. 

This was meant to be a joke, but apparently it flirting K.O with someone as domestic as Yukari. The poor girl stuttered for a good minute before burying her face in her hands, a blushing mess as she squeaked something incoherent.

Flower chuckled at her flustered friend, patting her on the back in apology. "Sorry about that..."

"Jerk," Yukari whined. "Why are you good at flirting?"

Flower was about to respond when a ding broke her off. The girls exchanged a glance before Yukari opened her phone. The new notification screen popped up as she opened the email app, and the friends found themselves holding their breathes as Yukari clicked the new email.

"You got in." Flower said, dumbfounded. She leaned over to get a better look at the email. "Holy shit, you got in."

"I got in," Yukari repeated, almost as if confirming the truth.

"Holy shit!" Flower exclaimed, shaking Yukari by her shoulders. "This is awesome! You're coming to the same college as me! We can share gas mileage- we can commute together! We-"

She found herself cut off by a pair of warm, tentative lips pressing against her own. Flower looked at Yukari as the lilac-haired girl sat back down, a shy blush complimenting her smile. 

"I _would_ kiss you." Yukari said, answering the question from earlier. "I would do it a thousand times more, if you'd let me."

Words failed Flower in that moment, and the tomboy had to crouch behind the couch to hide her blush. "...how can you say you're bad at flirting after that?"

Yukari giggled, reaching over to pat Flower's head. "I'd say I'm better than you if I made you hide physically."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit a writers block because ahhh i can't write romantic fluff i only write slice of life or hardcore angst  
> oh well that's what this book's for; time for me to flex how much i suck at writing fluff


	9. Prompt 29: "...as a promise." IA/Yuzuki Yukari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Prompt 29: "...as a promise." with the lovely ship of IA/Yuzuki Yukari as requested by FaithInUs!

Yukari knew that she wasn't fit for getting a good job and making lots of money. Perhaps she could become an indie game developer with enough effort, but Yukari wasn't fond of the idea to work hard and earn little like most developers. So, when graduation came, she decided to go the basic route and take a community college course in computer science. She liked learning how tech things worked, and it seemed to be a very useful class from what her parents told her.

But before she went off to college, she still had one more high school issue to take care of.

The end of school dance- well, it wasn't even officially called a dance. Their community was far too small to host something that large, and given how their high school had blown all their funds on fixing the plumbing that some dumbass (namely Satoru Fukase, an infamous freshman who _everyone_ knew by the end of his first month) ruined by flushing pop rock candy, Yukari wasn't sure that the board would tolerate such a large gathering of students— for all they knew, the school was full of dumbasses (looking at you, Fukase).

And so, here she was in all her socially anxious glory, standing in the basement of Shion Kaito with the majority of the senior student body and blaring music that was almost certainly going to render her deaf the next morning.

Needless to say she made her escape with a platter of cookies ten minutes in, and found herself on the back porch texting her friend Zunko (who wasn't there, the lucky little shit), who had moved a week before graduation to help her grandparents out in the country or something.

**💚** **Zoomko** **💚**

You're so lucky.

_i wouldnt say lucky..._  
_more like.._  
_ok yeah lucky fits best_

i have to deal with horny teenagers while youre out planting rice  
unfair

_hey! Planting rice is hard >:(_

I have zero doubts about that, but as a person with _zero_ social skills planting rice is a much better alternative to a party  
seeing all these semi-familiar faces is reminding me of how mcuh history i share with these people

_thats.... nice...??_

it brings back nightmares of conversational errors i made in middle school

_Rip_  
_maki isnt there?_

no,,, unfortunately....,, she’s off doing musican stuff  
she abandonded me >:(

_*abandoned_

shut up

Yukari glanced up from her phone as she heard the screen door open. A girl- a very familiar girl- was walking out with two solo cups in both hands. She glanced around for a moment before her indigo eyes landed on Yukari (who was hiding behind the hot tub). "Ah, there you are."

"And you are?" Internally, Yukari cursed her poor social skills. That response came out a lot more blunt than she meant it. 

"Aw, you don't recognize me?" The girl sat down next to Yukari, smiling playfully. Thank goodness, she wasn't mad. "Come on, we shared chemistry together. You carried the team, Yuzuki."

Yukari racked her brain for high school memories that she had, admittedly, locked behind the barrier of 'Memories That Cause Me to Cringe'. After a moment of trekking through cringe land, it clicked. "Wait- Akasaka?"

She grinned at the correct name. "The one and only- although my sister is probably known much better, being the star of varsity lacrosse." 

Yukari chuckled, pocketing her phone; she knew Zunko wouldn't take it personally if she didn't get responses to her texts- if anything, the country girl would be glad that Yukari had someone to talk to. "Well, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yup." Ia replied, emphasizing the 'p'. Remembering something, she turned to the side to grab one of the solo cups. She offered the drink to Yukari, who (rightfully) looked at it suspiciously. "Don't worry, it's not spiked punch. It's water from the fridge."

"Knowing that there's a certain untrustworthy freshman here, I'd rather not take any chances." Yukari set the cup down next to her.

Ia looked at her own cup, frowning. "...good point." She set hers to the side as well. Resuming conversation, she turned to her companion. "So? How's school going?"

Yukari shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'm going off to the community college in a week."

"Nice. What about the party? What made you come out here?"

Yukari snorted, "Blaring music and too many people. Half of the faces here bring up unwanted pubescent memories from middle school."

Ia laughed, a wonderful sound that Yukari felt blessed to hear. "That's too relatable! I don't know a lot of people here, but I'm glad they aren't from my middle school. You'd never believe half the things that happened in three years."

"So what about you?" Yukari asked, after a moment of comfortable silence. It feels nice to reinitiate this comfortable pattern- talk respond, talk respond. "What brought you back in town?"

"Miku texted me about the end of year party Kaito was throwing." Ia replied, fondness shimmering in her gaze. "I wanted to come back to see everyone one last time- at least, until a high school reunion party when we're all old and wrinkly."

"Pretty sure a high school reunion party happens when we have successful jobs."

" _Assuming_ we have successful jobs." Ia corrected, deciding to be the realist for once. "From what I gathered, most of the senior class don't really know what to do. Makes sense, given that we- as a student body- really don't have a big gathering of life experience. A side effect of living in a small community, I guess." 

"You planning to become a psychologist?" Yukari asked flatly, somewhat amused by Ia's sudden change of tone and somewhat concerned by how much she had changed after moving out of the community. 

Ia laughed, though it sounds more forced than genuine. "Sorry for making you listen to that little rant... I really don't know where that came from."

Yukari shruged nonchalantly. "No, it's fine. Most of my friends tell me I'm a good listener. I'm used to listening to heavy stuff. One time Iroha came to me with a midlife crisis about having to get rid of her _Hello Kitty_ merchandise because her dad was being a dick."

"Wait, Nekomura?" Ia asked, eyes widening. "The one who hacked the school news broadcast?" 

"Yup."

"Wow." Ia blinked- no doubt having a flashback to the time Iroha hijacked the school news in favor of playing ten hours of Nyan cat.

"Yeah." Yukari chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I still have a box full of her things." She frowned, and added (mostly to herself), "Hm. I should probably give her that back."

Ia looked up, casting her gaze to the illuminated sky- wow, they had been out on the porch for that long? "I'm heading off to college to... but Yukari?"

"Yeah?"

"The party wasn't the only reason I came back." 

Yukari blinked, surprised. "Oh?"

Ia smiled, turning to face Yukari. Were her eyes always that purple? "I wanted to see you again."

Yukari parted her lips in a gentle exclamation of surprise. "Oh."

Ia smiled again, a little sadder. Perhaps that wasn't the right reaction. "I understand if you don't want to get back together. We did end it off a little... rough."

Yukari broke their eye contact, the memories rushing back. Betrayal, hurt and suspicion had torn them apart... and with Ia moving before they could properly fix their relationship, it had simply just... ended. 

"I still like you, Yuzuki." Ia said, gently directing Yukari's gaze back to her. Her fingers were as warm as Yukari remembered- a sharp contrast to her coldness. "I want to try again. I do."

"Me too." Yukari finally found it within her to smile. "But... college?"

"We can go to the same college." Ia suggested, forming a plan- just like in school, when it was the two of them and they didn't have to worry about anything else. "We can share an apartment or dorm- we don't ever have to be apart. No one will stop us."

"Sounds good but... didn't you get a scholarship?" Yukari doesn't know why she's trying to deter Ia away from this. Maybe her subconscious is doing it to stop from getting hurt again? Maybe to make extra triple sure Ia is alright with this.

"I did." Ia responds. She's slowly leaning forward- Yukari can see every gleam of her eyes, scattered about like little stars. "But you're more important than a scholarship."

"...you promise it'll work?" Yukari feels foolish- childish- for trying to get a promise out of this. Love wasn't something that could be tamed.

"I promise that I won't let it end again." Ia says, closing the distance between them.

Her lips were just as soft as Yukari remembered them. It was like they were back in high school- just two teenagers trying to figure out what life was about, sitting beneath the stars like nothing else even mattered. It was nice... and neither of them wanted it to end.

So it didn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with one of my favorite ships inspiration stuck me like a train  
> i hope you like itttt


	10. Prompt 33: "...forcefully." anon/CUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP CUL TOP CUL TOP CUL TOP CUL
> 
> i mean...,, requested by funkyliterature. enjoy

"I'm sorry." Anon said, her sad, pathetic green gaze lowering to the floor. 

"It's _fine,_ " Cul snapped. Apparently she _needed_ to snap in order to get the notion through her girlfriend's thick skull. "I was the one who threw the first punch."

"And you'll get suspended because of it," Kanon scolded, tugging the gauze she was wrapping around Cul's knuckles tighter than it needed to be. The redhead resisted wincing; the sting of this was nothing compared to busting a knuckle on someone's tooth.

"But still!" Anon said, probably attempting to calm her sister down. "It was my fault; if I hadn't--"

"What?" Cul snorted, wrenching her hand away from Kanon's grasp. She ignored the elder twin's indignant 'hey!' as she turned to the younger one. _"Provoked_ them? Anon, all you were doing was standing there. Even if they're upperclassmen, have no right to be assholes all the time."

Anon protested. "But you're hurt! A-And good as suspended, like Kanon said!"

"Yeah, well Kanon was the one who got the teacher in the first place, so it's her own damn fault if I get suspended!"

"Hey! Leave me out of this-- I'm just the third wheel." Kanon's protest was ignored by both of the girls. She proceeded to leaving the clinic unannounced, probably leaving the two lovebirds to their drama.

"It's still my fault," Anon whimpered, guiltily regarding the blood on Cul's uniform. "You were defending _me_ , after all."

Cul resisted rolling her eyes. Even if she _knew_ that her girlfriend was prone to getting into fights all the time, Anon would still go out of her way to pin the blame on nobody but herself-- honestly, she treated the _bullies_ like victims! It really got on Cul's nerves; why did she think so little of herself? Because of Kanon's ego? Growing up around someone with so many achievements early on must have done a number to Anon's self-esteem.

And yet, Cul couldn't blame the elder twin; Kanon had nothing but Anon's best interests in mind. It was painfully clear, even to someone as dense as her. If anything, Cul blamed the twins' parents on Anon's attitude; but that was another story for another day.

"My bad luck must be rubbing off on you," The apricot-haired twin whined, sitting down in one of the hard, plastic waiting chairs. "It happens to everyone I meet."

Cul stepped off the school's nursing bed and made her way over to the plastic chair where Anon was sitting, scowling. The younger twin looked up at the redhead as she approached, and opened her mouth to (probably) apologize once more. Instead, Cul caught her off guard by bending over to kiss her partner. 

It wasn't a normal kiss. It was far to... aggressive? Forceful? Sloppy. Their breathes came out in sharp pants, and Anon reached up to caress the back of Cul's neck, drawing the redhead closer to her over the course of their make-out session. They eventually pulled apart, because more oxygen was required than just the occasional pant.

"Anon," Cul addressed her partner softly, using a tone that other people rarely heard. Her calloused palms moved to hold caress Anon's smooth, delicate cheek. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who threw the first punch. I'm the one who'll get punished. You don't have to worry about anything-- I was the one who chose this." 

"I know, but..."

"No. Buts." Cul growled, narrowing her gaze. "You're seriously using up all my patience tonight."

Anon smiled, bringing Cul's face closer to hers. "It's not like you had any patience to begin with, dear."

Just as they were about to resume their kissing, a firm knock from the door broke the silence. They both startled, Cul standing up at attention, and Anon letting out a nervous yelp. They turned to the source of the knock, not surprised to see who was at the door.

Kanon was scowling at the two, her voice muffled from behind the glass as she barked, "No funny business, _Hotaru!"_ The elder twin knocked again, louder if at all possible.

"Your sister is the worst."

"...I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for not posting this until like five months later


	11. Prompt 40: "...because the world is ending." Tohoku Zunko/kokone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40 "...because the world is ending." with the nice soft rarepair of Tohoku Zunko/Kokone!

"Kokone!" Zunko watched in horror as a decaying form leapt on her companion. Forcing her aching muscles to cooperate fully on adrenaline, she _smashed_ a nearby branch into the corpse's face, gaining the high ground as it fell onto its back. Before it could recover, Zunko stomped on its face, smearing brains and bone all on the ground; she lifted her foot only when the body stopped twitching.

Both girls were exhausted from their battle, Kokone unable to muster the strength to climb to her feet. Zunko was the first of the pair to move as she turned to her companion. concern gleaming in her honey-colored irises. "Kokone, are you...?"

Kokone, on the ground, was shivering, no doubt still in shock from the attack, "No... no, I think I'm okay..."

Zunko gingerly lifted Kokone's arm, the one the girl had used to protect herself from the corpse's attack. There wasn't any bite mark, thank goodness, but the bone was no doubt broken- those creatures had inhumane strength, something they had learnt the hard way when their shelter was broken in on their first night.

The arm was already swelling, so Zunko was extremely gentle as she set and casted the limb, apologizing as Kokone whimpered from the pressure. Soon, however, it was over, and they could both finally take a breath. 

"Thanks..." Kokone sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

"It was my pleasure," Zunko replied, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. She wrapped an arm around Kokone's shoulders, smiling as the brunette fell into a deep slumber beside her. 

Able to think, Zunko scrunched her brow as she racked her brain for any solutions for their predicament; their supplies were low, so there was no guarantee they would last another night. With Kokone wounded, there wouldn't be any way for her to assist in day-to-day tasks, making their search for other humans even more difficult.

"Zun?" a soft whisper caused Zunko to look at the girl beside her. "I'm... sorry for today."

"What?" Zunko asked, confused. After receiving no further explanation, she turned to face Kokone, who now had tears forming in her eyes. "Koko, what do you mean?"

"I..." Kokone sniffled, forcing words out of her mouth as the tears fell. "If I hadn't- I only wanted to look at the flower field... I didn't know they were infected, I... it's been so long since I've seen flowers, Zunko. I haven't seen them in... not since the outbreak-"

Zunko held the younger girl close to her as the rest of her apology gave way to sobs, whispering soft words of forgiveness. Kokone was too hard on herself when it came to things like this. She was only, what, eighteen? Barely out of high school. Far to young to see the things she had seen. Far to young to understand that nothing she did caused the deaths of her friends. Far to young to understand that people would die- there wasn't anything anyone could do to prevent it. 

"Hey," Zunko whispered, cupping her beloved's face. "It's not your fault. No one died because of you. The flower field incident today was just an accident." 

"I'm sorry," Kokone whimpered, probably apologizing for apologizing at this point. 

"It's alright," Zunko smiled, partially amused. "Why don't we get some rest?"

"Sounds good." Kokone conceded, yawning away the rest of her tears. She almost immediately passed out after crawling into her sleeping bag.

Zunko pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to her temple. "We'll be alright, Koko. Sweet dreams." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept typing zunko as zunk... i guess my fingers really don't like o.
> 
> so uh,,, this was also supposed to have an edgy ending, but i got rid of the edgy ending because it was,, making it too long for a short request like i intended.  
> plus i rewrote this like... two different times with different scenarios about the end of the world, so i was kind of tired like "ok im writing this and this is **i t** "  
> i might publish the first take on the oneshot soon. the first take was too long for my ideal short request so i discarded it lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed ^^


	12. Prompt 50: "...out of love." Kumono Tsuki/Shigure Nao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by E! lol  
> This chapter is Prompt 50: "...out of love." with the UTAU ship Kumono Tsuki/Shigure Nao
> 
> i love me some obscure utau bois

There were several industries of idols to be found in Japan- there were companies whose sole production revolved around their idols, such as Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., 1st Place, AHS Co., and more. Because of these companies, the country was sometimes referred to as "the birthplace of idols". 

Of course, with idols comes drama. Drama amongst the company, fans, name it and it's there. Just last week some crazy fangirl spilled blood over the fact that her 'husbando' wasn't in his signature number three slot on NicoNico. 

Slots on NicoNico was basically the life flow of the idol industry; the more views your video got, the more money you could charge for concerts. The Top Ten slots were where everyone aimed to be, but unfortunately competition within the idol business was harsh, and managers let you know that right off the bat.

Shigure Nao for one was _not_ prepared for the conditions of the UTAU headquarters. He got lost at least three times when searching for his assigned room on the first day, but a more experienced idol was kind enough to show him the way (what was their name? Saya? Taya?). His roommate, Kumono Tsuki, made his day a little better by cracking a few jokes before they had to go and practice dance moves and songs.

Over the time they'd been working with UTAU, Nao and Tsuki were constantly assigned to the majority of the same tours and concerts- probably because they were so compatible with each other (that or because they were roommates). 

Their friendship blossomed into romance soon enough, much to the annoyance of the managers, but to glee of fans. Their fellow UTAUs (Sekka Yufu, Yurika Sayu, Keine Ron and Koto Fuuga to name a few) were supportive of the relationship within their ranks. Apparently it was common for collaborating idols to become an item.

Nao's life was shaping for the best within UTAU, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed as he stared at the never-changing rankings.

UTAU wasn't the strictest on who got to stay due to UTAU rankings, but they weren't laidback either. They would let go of idols who didn't have much of a fanbase formed after a year, and constantly pressed others to do whatever it took to have decent ratings. 

Nao himself had been threatened with getting let go more than once. He was sure everyone (except the Top Ten, of course) had been in that room at least _once_ \- such was the life of an idol. 

_It must be nice to know if you have a secure job._ He mused silently, scrolling through his Twitter feed.

"Daaaw, what's with the long face?" Nao would have jumped if not for how familiar the voice was; Tsuki had managed to slip into their room undetected. "Looking at the rankings again?"

"Yeah," Nao replied, setting the tablet down in favor of a pat on the head. "Nothing's changed."

"As always." Tsuki retorted in his 'as a matter of fact' voice, "Why do you stress so much about them? We're fine, our fans love us."

"Yeah, but..." Nao internally grimaced at how pathetic he sounded. That wouldn't go over well in his next song with the producers... "...you know how it works. If we can't get our rankings up, we'll be let go. I'm really not a good worker outside of idol business."

Tsuki's cherrfulness didn't falter in the slightest. Nao envied how one could be so cheerful in the face of possible joblessness. "Until they tell us we have to go, we shouldn't worry!" He leaned down to peck his lips against Nao's cheek, a quick yet loving gesture within a relationship. Nao appreciated the small gestures- no matter how obscure. Even a cup of tea in the morning made his chest bloom with the lovely warmth he had become accustomed to.

"Now..." Tsuki gently interrupted the silence that had fallen between them. "Why don't we get going? I reserved a place for us at your favorite restaurant!"

Nao smiled, his lover's cheerfulness finally winning him over. He could worry about rankings later. For now, he could enjoy a quiet afternoon with the one person he loved more than anything in the world- even music.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

"Good! You still have money, right? I can't afford an uber."

"I- wow. Really, Tsuki?"

"...sorry."

"You can pay me back with cuddles and tea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to look them up,,, but they're cute,,, and i could see personalities for them right off the bat skdwehfwieu  
> hope you enjoyed this super late chapter lol


	13. Prompt 25: "...as a yes." Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Draconia1011, here's Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi with prompt 25! enjoy :3

Tsukiyomi, the sophmore class's student council president, has never been in love before. She's never had a reason to be in love before-- she was pretty sure that she was the only one of her year who hadn't fallen in love before.

But she was satisfied that way. Surely love wasn't all it was cracked up to be-- she had sat through more than enough sobfests with a few friends to know that getting her heart broken wasn't worth it, even if that meant she was the odd one out. Well, she's always been the odd one out-- she's always been more diligent and hardworking than her friends. Adults commended her hard work, but people her age placed her one a pedestal-- there was just _no way_ that normal teenagers could become friends with Tsukiyomi. No way. No one even knew her first name. 

She had come to accept the fact that she would always be above everyone else-- all the more reason to throw herself into her student council work. Her vice president and secretary were always granted early leave, as the president herself always stayed after school to finish everything that needed to be finished. Usually, a teacher would have to make her leave because of custodial hours.

That was what happened today-- the janitors kicked her out, so she was walking home like she always did. Though today, a pair of teenagers caught her eye. They were playing catch with a baseball, and Tsukiyomi recognized the two as the Kagamine twins. There was Rin, the elder of the two; everyone knew she was older, as she'd made it a point to let everyone know that Len was her 'baby brother'. Len... he was pretty popular. He had the natural aura of a 'popular kid', but one of the nice verisions. He was always willing to help the freshmen out, and anyone who had him in a group project would vouch for his kindness.

Suddenly, something hit her (hard, ow!), causing her to yelp in pain as the item bounced off her forehead and into a grassy yard nearby. Tsukiyomi herself fell onto her butt from the shock of the hit, but the pain from her rear was nothing compared to the pain radiating off her forehead. The girl reached up and rubbed the already swelling skin in an attempt to ease it, but that didn't do much for her.

"Oh jeez-- sorry!" 

She opened her gaze, painfully, to see one of the twins reached a hand out. She accepted the hand that hoisted her off the ground, and soon she found herself face-to-face with the most stunning pair of eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to be glimmering like the ocean, with thousands of waves swirling about his irises. 

"You alright? Sorry, Rin underestimates her strength sometimes." The boy, who Tsukiyomi recognized as Len, let go of her hand all too soon, leaving her itching to feel the softness of his palm in her own again. "I'm Len. The idiot who hit you with the baseball is Rin."

"Ts-Tsukiyomi." She squeaked out, immediately regretting it, since her voice sounded like that of a dying pig. "I-I'm Tsukiyomi. I already know you two. We're in the same year."

"Riiight, right!" Len smiled at the familiar name. "You're the student council president, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"Thanks?" Tsukiyomi replied, not sure whether to be flattered or offended. "I can say the same about you. You're the talk of the school ever since that football game."

Len hummed in agreement. "Yeah, it's pretty tiring at times. I guess this is what a celebrity feels like, yeah?"

Tsukiyomi nodded in agreement, wincing as her forehead screamed at her as she did so. She would definitely have a bruise tomorrow...

"Ah, jeez..." Len winced as well, reaching over to gently lift her bangs off her forehead to get a closer look. Tsukiyomi flushed scarlet as he did so, acutely away of just how close he was to her face and just how soft his palms were. "We've got icepacks in the house for that... again, I'm really sorry."

"I-it's fine," Tsukiyomi squeaked, trying not to stare into his eyes like some cheesy romance protagonist. 

"C'mon, let's get an icepack." 

Without much of a choice, Tsukiyomi followed the younger twin into his house-- she seriously doubted she could walk home with possible concussion; she could barely focus on anything but the pain, much less walking. Len held the door opened for her, and Rin, having darted in first, had already announced her presence in their household. 

"Mooom!" Rin yelled, her voice echoing around the entrance. A chandelier that looked like it came from some late 90s' movie set hung from the ceiling above them, a matching cabinet and coat hanger decorating the space as well. "Len gave one of his girlfriends a concussion--"

"Hey! _You_ did it, not me!"

Rin stuck her tongue out, clearing enjoying the expressions on their faces as she teased them. "It's your fault for not catching it. I mean, come on Len, you're _such_ a bad _boyfriend_ for letting her get hit like that!"

Before Len could come up with a retort, Rin snickered and darted up the stairs as their mother peaked out from the kitchen. She was a middle-aged woman who sported a head of cropped brown hair, with a pair of warm caramel eyes that quickly assessed the situation. "Len, go ahead and bring her in here."

Without another peep, Len guided Tsukiyomi into the kitchen, where she hesitantly took a seat at the counter. The twins' mom smiled reassuringly at her before moving to rummage through the drawers for a washcloth. "It's nice to meet another one of Len's girlfriends. I'm his mother, Meiko." 

"She's not my girlfriend!" Len hissed as he passed an icepack to his mother, a blush blooming from his cheeks as Meiko chuckled and gave him a pat on the head. Meiko wrapped the icepack in the aforementioned washcloth before finally handing it to Tsukiyomi, who gladly accepted the guaranteed relief to her wound. 

"So, what happened?" Meiko asked, looking at Len.

Len chuckled, shifting under his mother's gaze. "Well, Rin threw the baseball too hard and it hit Tsukiyomi."

"Uh-huh. And whose job was it to catch the ball?"

"...mine."

Meiko nodded silently, looking at her son expectantly. 

Len turned to Tsukiyomi and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for not catching the ball, Tsukiyomi..."

"I-It's fine," from the way her face was heating up, Tsukiyomi was certain that the icepack would melt in seconds. "I wasn't watching where I was going either..." 

Meiko nodded, satisfied with the outcome. "I have to go run a few errands. Tsukiyomi, was it? Stay as long as you'd like. I'm sure Len would love to walk his girlfriend home." She winked playfully, and Tsukiyomi could see where Rin got her teasing nature. 

Len groaned, sitting down next to Tsukiyomi, who couldn't help but pat him on the back in understanding. The boy eventually sat up and apologetically smiled at her. "I promise that not all my family is like this. We're not all idiots." 

"Obviously," Tsukiyomi giggled, "You're not stupid." 

"I appreciate the sentiment, milady," Len smiled, and Tsukiyomi felt a flutter go off in her chest. Wow, she was seriously in love.

But how? She hardly knew the boy other than him being helpful whenever she found herself carrying too many things at once. She had always been in the background, silently watching her peers talk to each other whilst she hid behind her work. Being in love wasn’t her forte, and it certainly wasn’t an interest... but yet, she found that she couldn’t stop her feelings for this kind young man. Perhaps it was fate--

"Tskiyomi?"

"Ah-- yes?" Tsukiyomi jolted to attention. Had she let her thoughts carry her away from reality again?

Len seemed a bit startled at her reaction, but he didn’t mind a moment later. "I was just wondering... you know that a school dance is later this week, right?"

"Yeah." Tsukiyomi nodded, "I helped with the budget and was in charge of organizing it, after all."

"Right, riiight," Len nodded. "Well, I was wondering... would you like to go with me?"

"A... are you asking me out?" Tsukiyomi couldn’t stop the question from flowing off her lips, and almost immediately wished for a hole to crawl in after she processed what she said. What kind of response to someone asking you out was that?

Len, to his credit, only laughed at her response, not maliciously, but friendly. Like a friend. "Yeah, I’m asking you out! I just... you’re cool."

"C-Cool?" Tsukiyomi squeaked, feeling her face heat up again. She cursed her automatic responses-- is this what crushes did to you? Turn you into a walking mass of nonfunctional flesh and bones?

"Yeah!" Len defended, "Y-You’re always doing so much for everyone at school. You’re the brains behind the brawn, okay? I always try to help out when I can."

So _that_ explains his sudden appearances for carrying boxes!

"Wow... thanks..." Tsukiyomi bashfully looks at her lap, processing the compliments. "That... means a lot, Len. Thanks."

"No problem," Len smiles that charming smile, and Tsukiyomi feels her heart turning into mush. She had to protect that smile if they started dating. "So it’s a date?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Tsukiyomi smiles fondly as she imagines what it would be like.

"Cool beans," says Len, and suddenly, Tsukiyomi feels a soft pair of lips press against her cheek affectionately. "Can’t wait to see you then."

"Y-Yeah." Tsukiyomi squeaks, standing up and making for the front door to avoid any further embarrassment.

She ends up tripping in their driveway. 


End file.
